My Life is Insane
by HeartWarmLucy
Summary: When Zoey and her childhood friend Kai find out Greek gods are real along with elves they must fight together to stop EVERYONE and EVERYTHING from DYING! Rated T just in case I am not Shannon Messenger or Rick Riordan THANK YOU Abubble for helping me with this series I will try to post every week end sorry KOTLC fans you might have to wait a bit for them to be introduced THX4Readin
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't know how found this story of why you're reading it but thanks this means a lot to me! So sorry I haven't posted in a while I am having trouble with school work but here is a new story I've been working on. And thank you Abubble124 for helping me not only with this story but my other story as well(shameless promotion read my other stories plz) I will try to create a new chapter of this and my other stories over the weekend but again i might not upload do to some school problems. This story will change POV(point of view) at one point so ya, I hope you enjoy this is my first time doing this for people. Oh and i'm just gonna say sorry if you don't understand the way I type and even if you don't like it please don't send mean comment, I am open for constructive criticism. please a thank you, also I haven't memorized everything it KOTLC and I don't want to look it up. **ALSO SORRY KOTLC FANS YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE FOR KOTLC TO BE INTRODUCED!** DISCLAIMER I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR SHANNON MESSENGER MOST RIGHTS OF THIS STORY GO TO THEM! Finally- REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!

Ch1 Return of an Old Friend

Zoey sat down at her desk near the teacher Mr. Gabun "This is the fourth time Ms. Leonie," he said with a sad expression on his face "I get you have good grades but you can't keep skipping class,"

"I know," she looked down trying to avoid his deadly stare. "I know,"

"Listen I'll let this slide for the last time. But if you do it again you will get a bigger punishment than what I'm giving you."

"You're giving me a punishment?" Zoey asked. Most of the time he was chill and NEVER EVER punished her for skipping she had the highest grade in grade 9, in the tristate area!

"Yes, take care of the new kid," the words made Zoeys eyes feel like they were going to explode! Mr. Gabun _new _she hated people, well talking to them at least "Non negotiable, I know what you're thinking well not literally," the words he said made her squirm, no one can read minds right? WRONG! Grade 2 threw that out the window, when she was 4 she wanted to show off that she can be cool so she climbed the tallest tree, and fell trying to come down and hit her head. And ever since she didn't want to be a mad scientists test subject so she never told anyone.

"Zoey, Zoey. ZOEY LEONIE!" Mr. Gabun yelled trying to get her attention.

"Ya, sorry I zoned out please repeat,"

"I yelled said your name 3 times how-whatever, the new kid is in the library, you might be familiar with him," he also added a wink a the end. _Him_ Zoey only new one him and that was ... she ran to the library almost falling every turn. SHE WAS CORRECT!

Zoey it's been awhile, miss me?" a boy asked he stood their tall skinny boy maybe 14, with light brown hair crystal blue eyes and peach skin smiling a dopey smile.

"KAI!" She ran up and hugged him. He was the _only_ person with the same problem as her, not the fact she was a nerd and a geek though he was to.

"So you _did _miss me?" Kai asked with his dopey smile a smirk.

"Hush it!" She said pushing him away_._

_"_I can say the same to you we're in a library now, HUSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Zoey hated to admit it but he was right "So I was going through the attic when we moved here looking for some old CD's and i found this," He held up a book he pulled from his backpack "It's not in any language I've seen or read, and I know EVERY LANGUAGE ON EARTH!" for once Zoey was impressed the markings on the book seemed familiar, yet nothing she recognized, "You can to huh,"

"Can what?"

"You know what it says but you don't know what language it is right?"

"Now that you mention it YA!" This time she made sure to whisper yell "Can you?" Kai nodded this was odd, a mysterious book in his attic when he moved away that's not in ANY LANGUAGE ON EARTH! That only they can read, and only they can read minds.

"There is no record of this book even being MADE, and I asked everyone I know and they can't open it for some reason but I can and I think you can to," he put the book down at the table. She opened the book like a normal book.

"How is this hard?"

"I don't know ask them? Wait no they don't know we can read minds, or read a language that hasn't been seen before." Kais eyes grew Crimson Red. Kai gets annoyed a little a lot easier than most people,but the one person he doesn't get annoyed with is a bit easier is the only person who never EVER and never annoys anyone else can annoy him still, her life was _really_ confusing.

"So are we now going to flip to a random page and decipher it to english or are we going to sit here till we die?" He said almost as if there was an option before she gets expelled again and him with her, as his eyes turned back to his nice crystal blue eyes.

"How about you take the book home and we can decipher it their while we wait for your mom I'll show you around the school for your classes so the librarians can close the library, it closed five minutes ago,"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee," Kai groaned as he pulled his phone out of his backpack, texted his mom and handed her his schedule and waited by showing her around.


	2. Chapter 2 So Long Perfect Day

Response to your messages and leaving author messages:

Sarcasticsnark13: Thx! and and you have to find out what they are by reading it sorry no spoilers if i told the next seven chapters will be ruined! I already have the chapters on my phone i just need to type them out so I'll try to upload this often but i have three others to actually use my brian for,(yes i know i said brian don't judge ok?). And I'M happy you enjoy m story. And I hope you enjoy this chapter

Special Thanks to:

Abubble124 for helping me not only with this story but my other story as well(Selfless promotion Plz read my other stories oof lol) I you ship Kam or Teefe or whatever it's called read her fanfiction "You Don't Count". Or if you ship Dex and Keefe read her fanfiction "Ice Blue and Periwinkle". I read them both in my OP there better then mine go read it(but read mine first plz). BUT NO HATEFUL COMMENTS ON HER PLZ! (And she is Co-Author/First follower)You win, well I mean you were my first follower (EVER!) then I asked you to co right soooooo YOU WIN BEING MY CO-WRITER! Yes I am aware that she is also my co-writer for my other stories, and also i might ask another person to aslo help Co-write if they want... (Not going to replace her though just a little more help because I am having ALOT of writer's block, yesterday i finished chapter 4, for my other fanfiction then the laptop reloaded and deleted it all :( so that might take a little while for me to re-write)

Sarcasticsnark13 for being my first commenter and my first follower for the story! You win a imaginary high five and a weird creature! (If you want go read her stories I've read them there alot better than mine in my OP[read mine first though plz] she has five stories my favorite three are "Shadows and Songs", "Between Two Worlds", and "Stellarlune"!

Me: *high fives screen* *Laptop screen almost cracks* Oops...hehehe(sorry Flynn)Here you go

(\\_/)

(0^0) *Merew!*

/===\

_**Authors note: I don't know how found this story of why you're reading it but thanks this means a lot to me! This story will change POV(point of view) but it will have the an (Characters name) for their pov and third person but POV chand will be &(characters name), I hope you enjoy this is my first time doing this for people. I will try to upload every weekend but i might not because of REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!**_

(Two days later at Zoey's house)  
**Ch2 So Long Perfect Day**

"Wow," Kai said as he walked into Zoey's room. It was bare after an accident seven years ago. She had a small desk with papers, pen, pencils, and books jumbled all over it, a twin sized bed with galaxy patterns on the bedding, one pillow with a galaxy cover, glow in the dark star stickers on the wall behind her bed wall even though you can only realize that when her lights are off, and a small window.  
"Wow good, or wow bad?" She asked clarifying that she wouldn't regret taking him to her house.  
"Wow good. It's simple compared to how you used to have it, I'm surprised you don't have over one hundred books, yet normally you buy three a week. But you have only four non-school related books what happened to trying to get all books about wizards and demigods and other mystical children books?" It was sad, once she ad over one hundred books now only four. She once said in kindergarten "I will buy and read all books about wizards and dragons, and demigods if it kills me!" And she once read 100 books in half a month she was only six but she joined the battle of the book, a school contest at her old school where you read books and answer questions about them mainly she because she had perfect memory so she was really good. That's how she met Kai who also has perfect memory. Those days where easy nothing to worry about except try to seem normal. "Zoey? Seriously stop tuning others out, its going to get you in trouble someday," Kai explained . She doesn't do it on purpose she just-just does without realizing that people were talking to her.  
"Sorry, I just I-" she got cut off Kai before she could continue.  
"No, I'm sorry, I forgot that...ya," he whispered his hands turned into loose fists and took six deep long breaths inhaling and exhaling, Zoey always realized that happens when he was sad and mad and didn't know how to feel a long time ago. Zoey new what he meant after _the __incident_ seven years ago, she moved to New York her and Kai became penpals but barely had time to write to each other.  
"Kai?" She said as they both sat on her bed.  
"Ya?"  
"I did miss you, ... alot," Everything was perfect in that moment, like how it was supposed to be, like how it used to be, like how she wanted it to be. But that all changed in less than a minute.  
CRASH! Three people came crashing through her window, one with a dagger, one with a sword, both weapons with a small glow and one holding ... a Mickey D's BIg Mac(and no it did not glow sadly)! So long perfect day

_**A/N: WELP NOW YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT WHY TWO PEOPLE BROKE ZOEY'S WINDOW, lol (wait no i can't laugh to many spoilers [oh well] lol), WAIT "Shadows and Songs" UPDATED 8 HOURS AGO AND I DIDN'T REALIZE!? Well as much as I want to say a minor detale that will spoil next seven chapters I NEED to read that update by Sarcasticsnark13 on "Shadows and Songs" BYYYYEEEEE! REMEMBER BE YOURSELF! Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise (Unless it's against the law)! And Thanks for Reading My Story!**_


	3. Ch3(Oof the chapter name is to long)

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything that bug yet I realized I typed up alot of this story previously but never uploaded it (aka I found the rough draft) and had nothing better to do so I dicided to post anouther chapter today, actually I'm adding this chapter and chapter 4 today(today? tonight? this morning? WHICH DO I USE?![If you know which I am ****supposed to**__** use when its 12:12 A.M please tell me])because if you're like me and have nothing better to (evening you do have something better to do just don't want to do it) then you can read this, hehehe plz read this I'm desperate(jk not really but if you do appreciate this please consider reading it). Anyways again sorry I've been busy with school work, working on my new series (no-shame self-promo I now have YouTube and will have the first major thing uploaded sometime April 11th [check it out if you want, most of it won't be fanbased though]) I also can only post late at night/early in the morning its currently 1212**__** where I live, and lastly... DO WHAT YOU LOVE/ENJOY AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE!**_

Ch3** One Half goats Two Half-gods and a Whole Lot of Confusion**

"WHAT THE- ZOEY DOES THIS HAPPEN OFTEN BECAUSE I THINK THIS IS-" Kais eyes widened and Zoey stood up and folded her arms angrily glaring at the strangers then turning to Kai.

"No I have no idea what's happening either so don't ask me," she said a little to quickly she does that when she was scared or worried or didn't know an answer on a test which rarely happens.

"Do I need to be worried that will happen when I'm in my room? And when is your aunt coming back I don't think she would like the fact that your window is broken?"

"5 so we have 4 hours to fix it I have 75 bucks how about you, I think judging by the size size of the window and how much tax and selling fees it will be close to around 1579.86 U.S.D, most of the time people don't **break** strangers **windows**," Zoey explained emphasizing the words "Break" and "Window". Then Kai emptied his pockets.  
"3 dollars, a button, a paperclip, and a pocket knife," one of the three strangers coughed then we realized something THEY BROKE THE WINDOW. One girl looked at the two boys like_ This is your fault._ "AND YOU!" Kai yelled, Zoey newwhat was going to happen so she dicided to lay back down and watch the show, she stepped back and Kai stood up off the bed and his eyes turned from Crystal blue to a Crimson red. "YOU NEED TO PITCH IN TO, YOU DON'T BREAK THROUGH ZOEYS WINDOW WITHOUT PAYING!" the three teens looked at each other confused but what else where they going to do they broke her window, "PAY UP! ALSO YOU DON'T HAVE DAGGARS POCKET KNIFES ARE **WAY** BETTER?! ALSO WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" They looked at us like we're insane for getting mad at them.

"You're not a monster or a demigod?" The boy said with sea green eyes and dark hair stated.  
"Gee thanks what where you expecting we are medusa or some god like kid radiating light?" Zoey sarcastically remarked.  
"No we defeated her," the other boy spoke then covered his mouth as the girl glared at him her eyes stormy.  
"What are you? LARPers or something?" Zoey asked.  
"Demigods and he," the sea green eyed boy pointed to the other teenage boy "He can smell out Demigods and monsters so when he said he smelled something so we traced it to you two," he explained.  
"SUUUUURRRREEEE, even if we were monsters I'm pretty sure I would know, and same thing if we where Demigods but say hypothetically we were and we didn't know would you fix the window?" Zoey asked.  
"Still with the window thing GEEZ we'll fix it happy? And no this is real," the girl stated  
"How do we know we can trust you we don't even know your names," Kai pointed out. As the girl sighed like there was alot to fill them in on as Zoey sarcastically thought_ Yay nobody got hurt... I said never_.


	4. Ch4 STILL WITH THE WINDOW

_**A/N: I said most of what I needed/wanted to say in chapter 3 soooo~~~... DO WHAT YOU LOVE/ENJOY(As long as it's legal)**_

**STILL WITH THE WINDOW**

"I am Annabeth, that's my boyfriend Percy and the other is Grover," Annabeth started "Me and Percy are Demigods and Grover is a Satyr a half goat half human kind of being and Satyrs can smell out Demigods and monsters,"

"We know what Satyrs are and what they can do but still how does include us," she glanced at Kai then at Annabeth then back to Kai "And when are you going to fix the window?"

"Still with the window?!... Whatever as I was saying we were in the area when Grover said he smelled something then we followed it and suspected it was a monster scent because he said it was different then a Demigods but similar at the same time so we followed it here to you,"

"Then you broke my window," Zoey added

"I-ya sure then I broke your window, oh and Demigods are half god half human most of the time they have a parent that either left or supposedly 'died'"

When are you going to fix it my Aunt is coming home in one hour," Zoey asked not really paying attention to Annabeth

"OH MY GREEK GODS CAN YOU STOP WITH THE WINDOW THING I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR AUNT-wait did you say Aunt what about your parents?" Annabeth switched from angry to curious quicker than lightning

"My parents are dead,"

They might not be, well one might not be they could be a god or goddess,"

"No," Zoey paused she couldn't move, couldn't speak, she was frozen. Literally, her hands now in tight fists coverd in frost but she didn't

"Zoey," he reached out and held Zoeys hand not realizing the frost, and as soon as he did his hands turned a bit red and the frost "You should tell them,"

"Ok, ... you guys should fix my window that costs around 157.99 U.S Dollars,"

"Zoey,"

"My Aunt will be wondering who you are so I'll just say friends from school,"

"Zoey,"

"If you want I can go out and buy sleeping bags and say you're sleeping over while you fix my window,"

"ZOEY!" Kai squeezed, her hand no longer as red as the frost moved onto his "You should tell them, but if you don't _**I**_ will, I think we can trust them just tell them just tell them what happened it's okay to feel emotional after what happened and don't just say 'Fine' I know that's a lie," Kai was right and Zoey new it she sighed time to finally talk about how she felt people ask her all the time and she just smiles and says "Fine" but she new that was a lie Kai new it to, now it's time to make a confession.


End file.
